1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having one or more electrical contact points for providing an electrical connection to an inserted pin.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrical connectors can be used to interconnect components of electrical systems. These components can vary in size and complexity, depending on the particular electrical system. Regardless of the type of electrical system, advances in technology have led to electrical components that are increasingly smaller and more powerful. However, existing electrical connectors, in general, are relatively large compared to the sizes of such components. Furthermore, existing electrical connectors often engage a mating conductor of an electrical component by sliding, resulting in frictional forces between the electrical connector and the mating conductor. These frictional forces include asperity interactions, adhesion, and surface plowing.
Woven electrical connectors having one or more electrical contact points have been detailed, for example, in previous patent applications of Tribotek, Inc. (U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/273,241, 10/375,481, 10/603,047, 10/619,210, 10/616,667, 10/889,542, and 10/985,322, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties).